


Behavior

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Tired of being 'perfect'? Try some of this.





	Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Smoke stretched its lazy limbs around the darkening room in an unmistakably sensual fashion. Without becoming aware of it, her body steadily relaxed deeper into the cushiony couch. 

"I'm really sheltered," she could remember herself saying.  
"So, smoke a bowl with me," he had countered.

She had refused with a small shake of her head and an uncertain look at the pipe he was now lighting for the second time. The smoke from his exhales slowly worked its way around the room and she found herself taking deeper and deeper breaths in. The boy raised a hand to wave the smoke away from her almost mockingly, and the next time he offered, a simple "Okay" escaped her lips before she could truly understand what was going on. 

She brought her knees closer to his on the couch. He began to explain what she would do, and she already felt herself getting a little 'higher'. 

He passed the pipe to her, and then her wand, saying that she might be able to light it herself the first time. 

She stared down at the glass pipe in her right hand. Deep purples and greens were swirled into the glass. It was _cool_. She gulped, and, with nerves not letting her think too much about it, drew the pipe closer to her mouth, remembering that, "It's all about conservation."


End file.
